Patent literature 1: JP 2013-140508A
Conventionally, a status determination apparatus is mounted to a vehicle and determines a driver status in a vehicle (referring to patent literature 1).
The status determination apparatus described in patent literature 1 compares a speed variation of a vehicle per unit time and a variation of a steering angle per unit time with predetermined thresholds. As a result of the comparison, when the speed variation and the variation of the steering angle are less than the thresholds, it is considered that the driver in a movable body drives absentmindedly.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found the following.
When a driving support control to support driving of a vehicle is in execution, a speed variation per unit time and a steering angle variation per unit time in the vehicle may be reduced.
The status determination apparatus in the patent literature 1 may cause an erroneous determination that the driver drives absentmindedly, regardless of a case where the driver does not drive absentmindedly. A determination accuracy of the driver status in a conventional technology may not be sufficiently high.